Let Go Of The Rest
by LostInTheLibrary
Summary: Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts but when a tragic accident happens Bella is left on her own. Five years later and she's still haunted - Why wont he leave her alone? Unless he can't?
1. Where we were

**Hoy! this was inspired by two Yellowcard songs that kinda summarizes the whole story in order with the story: Ocean Avenue, Shadows and Regrets! Hope you like it, I'm not really sure if its a good idea or not but oh well! OH and this bit is just the background the main story starts in the next chapter**

_6 Years old_

I turned my head, giggling the whole time, to see how close behind me he was. I could feel the wet grass between my toes and the wind whipping in my hair. My heart was banging in my ears and my gasping for breath came between the laughter. I knew he would be gaining on me, he always won. I turned again, quickly, and he was right there, within touching distance. I panicked; I didn't want to be caught yet. And then my heart lurched as the ground sawed up to meet me. I through out my hands to catch myself and my knee scarped along the ground. I tumbled over and landed in a heap on the floor. I could feel the stinging sensation and knew I had a graze. I pulled my knee up to look. The skin was scarped off and blood was oozing out very slightly. My vision blurred with tears.

"Bella" his shocked voice called. He sat down next to me to look.

"Oh no, what have you done now? Eww it's bleeding. Come on, I'll help you up. Mum will fix it."

I sobbed quietly as he put his arm around me to lift me off the ground.

"Thank you doctor Edward" I said with half a smile. He grinned at me.

"I nearly had you, before you fell."

"Nuhu, I was miles ahead." I told him without any real conviction.

"Yea, I was so wining."

"No"

"Yea"

"No"

"Yea!"

"Kids? What happened" Edwards mother was standing in the doorway.

"Bella fell, again."

"Humph"

"Oh sweetie, let me see – its okay, just a scratch. I'll get a plaster."

_9 years old_

I stood looking up at the tree. I could see where I wanted to go but I just wasn't going to make it. I sighed; it was worth a try at least and if I didn't I would never hear the end of it. I stretched up onto my tiptoes and reached my arms upwards to grab a low hanging branch. I placed one foot on the tree trunk and started to climb.

"Come on, your so slow." Edward yelled down to me.

"I'm doing my best" I shouted back, slightly irritated. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not very good at this kind of thing, you could help me, you know."

I knew he would be rolling his eyes and I looked up to see how close I was to him now. I only had one more branch and then I would be next to him, sat on the branch. As I looked up I saw his bright green eyes watching me, humour deep inside them. He thought this was funny! At that moment my foot slipped and I wobbled, sliding a bit down the trunk. His hand shot out to grab mine and pull me up the last few meters so I was sat on the branch with him.

"That was close; we don't want another broken arm." Edward said grinning at me.

"Well whose stupid idea was it to come up here anyway."

"I wanted to show you the garden from my favourite place." He stated simply.

"I've seen your garden a million times."

"But not from here."

I sighed and looked around. It really was beautiful, until I wobbled and the fresh rain on the leaves fell down onto us.

"Come on, I've seen it now, please can we get down before one of us dies."

"Okay, since it will probably be you, as you have some balance issues."

"Hey!" I said frowning as I hit him on the arm, which caused me to over balance and tip forward. Edwards arm grabbed me.

"Come on then."

_13 years old_

I sat down with the bowl in my lap. Edward sat next to me. Picking up the remote and starting the film. I placed the bowl between us and turned my attention to the film.

Every few minutes I'd delve my hand in and taking out a handful of popcorn. I crunched my way through, completely absorbed in the movie. I could hear Edward next to me, munching away.

Half way through I reached over into the bowl and placed my hand on top of Edwards. I looked over slowly at him and he was gazing right back at me. We didn't move. Then as if on queue we both pulled our hands back, silence filled the room, and then noise exploded out of the speakers as the main action of the film kicked into life. We both jumped.

I started at the screen, feeling very uncomfortable. Then an idea suddenly hit me. I had one piece of popcorn still clutched in my clammy palm. I through it sideways and watched out the corner of my eye as it sailed over and hit Edward square in the head.

He didn't move for a whole second.

Then his hand flashed out and grabbed a handful before chucking it at me. Seconds later we where in a full on war and resistances was futile. Laughter and popcorn filled the air.

"What is going on?!"

_15 years old_

I stood looking at the clouds hovering above in the sky. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them. They where betraying my really feelings. How could he do this to me? I trusted him completely. Was it right for him to make me feel like this? I wanted to scream! How could he have so much power over me? Who was he to make me feel worthless? The tears began coming thick and fast. I crumpled to my knees and sobbed.

"Bella" I heard whispered behind me. My heart stopped and my hands began to tremble.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He said as he sat down next to me. "I didn't mean any of it. I promise." He reached his hand out to touch mine. And just as his fingertips brushed mine I felt the first drop of rain. I couldn't look at him; I just stared off into space.

"How can I make it up to you?" Edward pleaded with me.

That was just it, how could he? He has humiliated me in front of everyone but all I wanted was him to hold me close and tell me it would be fine, that none of it mattered. I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on, how I felt or what I should be feeling. I finally turned my head to him and looked him straight in the eye. We gazed at each other, not saying a word. I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt but the words wouldn't come. Probably because I didn't know myself. Maybe my eyes told him what I could not because the next think I knew Edwards lips where against mine. We broke apart and I smiled at him and whispered "about time."

**OKay so the next bit will be the story please review if you think i should carry on! **


	2. Drip, drip, drop

**Hoy! Here is the main story, well where i think it starts, the bit before was like a catch up on there life!! Hope you like it **

_17 years old_

I finished my shift and as I stepped out of the Newton's shop I smiled. Edwards Volvo wasn't in the car park so he wouldn't be here to pick me up for a few minuets. I sat down on the curb to wait. The sky was dark with thick clouds and it wouldn't be long before the rain started. It was summer and although the storm was close it was still warm and muggy. I had just finished my second to last year at school and I couldn't wait for the summer to really start. I knew I would have loads of fun with Edward and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. We had been going out for a year and a half now but my heart still skipped a beat when ever I thought of him. Right then the heavens opened. Large fat rain drops splattered down on me. I gazed at the road waiting to see Edwards shiny Volvo. My phone buzzed.

"Sorry, sorry" I heard his frantic voice on the other end.

"Hiya – are you running late by any chance?" I asked smiling widely.

"You not in the rain are you?"

"Too late – I'm already soaked"

"Sorry – I'm on my way"

"Don't worry; I don't mind the rain so much"

"How was your day? Busy?"

"Yea, a big rush for the summer. What about you?"

"Boring without you." He answered quickly. I smiled and my heart beat picked up.

"Did you miss me then?" I asked teasing. I heard a gasp then a shriek of tiers on the other end on the line. My heart stopped. The line went dead and then beeped three times and told me I was disconnected. I still held it to my ear.

"Edward?"

Next thing I knew I was running tears falling fast, heart beating faster and my mind doing over time imaging all kinds of horrible senses. I fell several times. I wasn't even sure where I was going I just knew I had to get to him. I knew the way he would be coming, so I ran that way.

By the time I got there the emergency services where already there. I could barley see through my tears and the rain. I tried to push my way through but they wouldn't let me.

"That's my boyfriend. I have to see him." I sobbed helplessly.

"I'm sorry miss." And those three words broke my world.

I pushed through, my heart trying to escape my body to reach him first. A man in a luminous coat stood next to me.

"There was nothing we could do."

I don't know how, but I cried harder. I didn't realise I still had tears left.

There in front of me was his silver Volvo, hardly recognisable, damaged beyond repair. It was wrapped around a tree.

I stumbled forward, not being able to grasp what had happened.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"We don't know. We haven't found his body."

And although it was stupid and deep down in my very soul I knew it couldn't be true, hoped flared inside me. He could still be alive. His body wasn't here so how could he be dead. With all my heart I wished it to be true. I would sooner he'd left me, hate me, didn't want to see me so much he would fake his own death than for him to have … I couldn't even think it. As long as he was alive some where then I could live.

I slumped forward onto the ground next to the door. I could see through the broken windscreen into the car and there on the seat was a dark red stain. My stomach tightened and I felt sick. I looked away. I stayed there, in the rain, soaked to my skin, until my tears had run dry. I had none left to shed.

Someone helped me up and put me in the useless ambulance that had been called for someone that didn't need it. My heart froze but still beat vaguely because I hoped that Edward's soul was still here. If he could be taken so easily then my faith in life would not remain for long. So I told myself that he had left me. And although that ripped me apart, cut me so deep I might never recover, I was still breathing because I wanted him to be.

But in the very heart of me, the intelligent part that took in what my senses where telling and couldn't deny it, knew that this was far from true.

**Well what do you think - review please! **


	3. Everything is Broken

**Sorry its sooooooooo short but I have just done my AS exams so I've been really busy but I wanted to get a new chapter up!! I wasn't going to put this in - I was just going to go straight to the next part of the story but I felt that this bit needed something so here it is!**

I didn't know you could have a funeral without a body. But here I was two weeks later sat in church listening to what everyone thought of Edward. And none of it mattered because I couldn't hear a word they where saying. I just blanked it all out and sat there, tears falling down my cheeks in a relentless never ending stream. There was no way I could come to terms with this because this could not be happening. It wasn't true. There was not way that I could get my head around it. It just was not possible.

My heart had stopped when I had seen his car and it had never restarted.

What was I meant to do without him?

I gazed up at the front of the chapel and watched as someone spoke meaningless words muted to my mind. I couldn't stand it, I felt so claustrophobic and everything was coming in on me from all sides. And I was trapped, the only person I wanted or needed, the one person who could pull me through this wasn't here to help. It hit me then harder than ever before, that I would never see his face or hear his voice again. A shocking, ripping wave of pain shot through me. I stood up, not caring who was looking at me. I couldn't sit here a second longer. I heard a heart wrenching sob, then felt it through my body and realised it was me. I turned and fled out the door.

I wanted to be as far away as possible. My heart fractured and crumbled into such small pieces, they where like dust, then they where whipped away from me by the wind. Apart of me died right then and there. A wave of sorrow rose up and engulfed me.

All I could think was 'this can't be happening … it can't … someone wake me from this nightmare … please …'

**Sorry again - hope it's okay the next chapter will be soon and better!! **


	4. I Try To Forget

**Hoy everyone! Heres the next chapter, i hope you like it! it took me a while to write but its up now **

Five years later …

I sat in my favourite seat that faced the main street of my hometown, in the coffee shop that I was discovering to be the best for writing. Inspiration seemed to pour in through the window like the dusty sun beams landing on the table. I tried to spend as much time as I could writing with only two part time jobs that just scrapped enough to live off. But I wanted to be a writer and was desperate to get published.

I never knew I could write well until about 5 years ago when I truly threw myself into it. It was my escape from life where I would tell my wildest dreams to my darkest nightmares. Now it was my lifeline. If I didn't have it then there is no way I would still be here. It had saved me when nothing else would. I used to live in my writings and so by telling stories I wanted to be true and live through them instead of life.

I had always kept a diary since the age of ten. I'm not sure why though because it's not like anyone will read it and yet it helped me sort out issues, maybe that's the point; it's the pure fact of expressing yourself in solid, tangible words where no one can judge you. So the thoughts and feelings you have are real and no one can take them away. It's like evidence of your mind.

Well now I've decided that I want others to share my work because I love reading and I think that it's helped me so much. I want to help people too. I want them to be able to read my stories and feel that they are not alone in what they think and feel. Because that's the worse thing: feeling alone.

I still live in Forks, where I grew up, in a small townhouse. I'm not sure why but I could never leave this place. I just love it and could never bring myself to go anywhere else. That's probably the main reason I never went to University. Most people think it's because I couldn't but really I just wouldn't. I could not bring myself to move, I could not bare the thought of waking up somewhere else. I had quite a few arguments when I made my choice not to go. Not only with my mum and dad but also myself.

Am I crazy? Probably. For the past couple of years I heard just one voice but its not there all the time, only when I really need it.

"_Bella"_ his voice whispered; warming my long dormant heart, wishing it was real and then sighing when I know it's all in my mind.

I picked up my mug, gazed into the bottom and realised that only the dregs of my tea where left. Not wanting to leave so soon, I strolled up to the counter to get another and just as I reached the counter I tripped. Sure that I would have land flat on my face, I braise myself for what is to come and through out my free hand. Then out of now where an arm shoots out and caught me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up into the eyes of my savour.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked as I straightened up; place my mug on the counter and turned to look at him. Jacob was one of my best friends. I met him three years ago when my car broke down and he stopped to ask if I needed help. "I finished for the summer. Remember, I told you in my last email I would be visiting."

Jacob two years younger than me and was studying engineering at the university of Washington. His family lived nearby and he always visited me when he stopped by.

"I know, but why are you in here?" I was confused; this wasn't the normal kind of place he would come.

"Your always in here." He stated plainly as I realised that I was the reason.

It shocked me slightly to realise that he knew me so well. Most people wouldn't; I liked my privacy and needed it when writing which was one of the reasons I came here.

I smiled up at him, he was a lot taller than me, and I saw the small smile on his lips and the laughter in his eyes. It made me happy to see him happy. I hated to see anyone miserable; maybe because I knew that's people sometimes saw painted on my face. I didn't have a bad life, parts of it where great. There was just something missing that I could never put my finger on.

"So, how have you been? I want to know everything that's happened since I last saw you." I wanted to get lost in his fast, ever changing world and forget mine.

I missed Jacob so much when he wasn't here: his cheerful face, calming voice and deep laughter. We spend the rest of the day catching up and now I was driving home through the rain. The windscreen wipers where making a regular swishing sound that had an oddly calming affect. I felt save and comfortable in my old truck.

When I reached home I pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. I told a deep breath and collected my thoughts. Seeing Jacob again had shaken me slightly and I wasn't sure why. I needed time to thing, lucky for me I lived alone and had all night to wondered. I stepped out of the car and sloshed into a puddle. I made my way to the door, taking my time as I was soaked the second I got of out. I prickle ran up my spin and turned around, I had the feeling I was being watched. My heart picked up and my breathing stopped. I listened and strained my eyes against the darkness.

There was nothing to be seen. I walked into my house and turned on the lights, trying to banish my fears. I was almost disappointed that there was no one. The one I wanted it to be was long gone. I thought I court a glimpse of his hair, but I never did. It was also my over active imagination. I had seen it for years and I don't think I will ever leave me. And to be completely honest I'm not sure I want it to stop. I live for my dilutions.

Make believe is how I live now.

**Well there you go! I hope you like it - please review so i know what you think and because i just love it when you do, it makes me all happy lol **


	5. It Looks Like Rain Tonight

**Sorry. sorry, sorry! I haven't updated in a long time but i wont bore you all with reasons I'll just let you read it.**

A smile

A wave

"Bella"

My eyelids fluttered and I nearly woke up but haven't quite finished sleeping. A half state where my subconscious has full rein and the careful barriers I've put up cannot be guarded and fall.

I sigh happily.

"Bella" he calls again softly. I try and reach for him. My hand stretched and still I can't touch him even though I should be able to, I'm sure of it.

The light fell on me at an odd angle and I could feel the warmth of it on my check. My eyes opened reluctantly and reality crashed back down on me shattered my beautiful dilution.

I opened the curtains to let the full light flood the room. It wasn't often that the sun shone here and today the weather was sunny but I could see the clouds coming to cover it. I didn't mind the rain they would bring. I secretly loved it. Although I would admit it to no-one, barley even myself. It reminded me of times I'd forced myself to lock away but the rain was often the key to unlocking it and some how numbed it at the same time. It gave me rare glimpses into a time I longed to be in but was banished from.

There he stood in the road. He always appeared in the road, like his spirit was stuck there and could move no further. Then he shimmered away like always in a wave of heat and haze. I'd always seen him, every morning for five years. It was if he was haunting me. The ghost of my heart, watching me, always just out of my field of vision.

I turned away from the window to get ready for work.

It was later that evening when the storm finally broke. The dark clouds had covered the sky and washed everything in its dull light. The rain started shortly after. Big drops of water washing away the clam of the day. Cleaning the town, making it fresh and new. Wiping the slate clean.

I suddenly had the urge to feel it on my skin, soak me through and wash me clean. I had been letting myself drift lately. Drowned myself in false, fake thoughts that only dragged me down, pulling me back to where I'd struggled so hard to leave behind. I needed to be refreshed. I smiled quietly to myself. I reached the door handle and turned it sharply. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the down poor.

It splattered down onto me and made satisfying little splashes. In seconds I was soaked through to the bone; my hair was drenched and plastered to my forehead. I felt free for the first time in a very long while. My sudden freedom made me giddy and I started to laugh. Delighted I span round and through my hands out. I drank in all the joy the rain had brought me.

I stumbled, fell and bashed my knee. Bumped back to reality. I slowly picked myself up and dusted myself down. I gazed around and found myself in the road outside my house. I sighed quietly to myself and looked over at my door still wide open from where I'd dashed outside.

I was about to head back in side to my dull monotonous life when I heard a rustle behind me on the other side of the road. I peered over but saw nothing but the reflection of lights from up the road. I turned towards them and saw a car speeding straight towards me; its lights flickered in the rain. There was no chance it could stop now. It had moved much to fast and the rain washed me out so the driver couldn't even see me until it was too late to do anything. I couldn't move; I was frozen in place. The shock corset through and held me in that moment. But a tiny splinter of my heart whispered his name and smiled contently. Is it wrong that some of me didn't mind what was happening? That I might be finally reunited and at peace? I hadn't made my mind up when everything went black.

**Sorry for any mistakes I haven't had anyone check it :( **

**I think I'll be making this story shorter than i was going to because i just don't have time to write it but i can't just leave it hanging because I'll feel guilty so there will probably be only two more chapter if anyone cares**


	6. All My Fragile Strength Is Gone

**Okay, here is the second to last chapter. You can probably guess the end from here but there is one chapter left. I'll post it when I can't but for now I have to sleep.**

I knew I was safe. I wasn't sure how but I felt it with every fibre of my being. I was warm and comfortable and whole. I could hear my own breath and slowly opened my eyes to work out where I was. The first thing I noticed was the bright white light I was looked directly into. Then there was someone next to me. Gently sat, which must have meant I was laid down. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a hand that probably belonged to the stranger sat next to me.

"You should rest." His musical voice filled the room.

At that I knew I had died.

I was in heaven and only a tiny part of me was upset that my life had been cut short.

His face swam into view and I let myself think it for the first time in five years. _Edward._ I smiled up at him, my heart raced.

"How do you feel?" he asked looking concerned, an expression I had seen a lot of in my childhood. He didn't look a day different.

"Great." I sighed happily. How could I not be? I was in heaven, at peace.

"Oh Bella. What where you thinking standing in the road in this weather? You could have been killed? And now here I am, doing the one think I promised I wouldn't. But how could I not? What else could I have done?" He was prattling on and talking more to himself than me I thought. I didn't understand a word he said. Did he not realise that I was died and he was too. My brain couldn't keep up and seemed to jam around this concept.

"Erm…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to tell him. It felt cruel. I sucked in a deep breath and decided I'd just plunge in.

"I am dead." I tried to say as innocently a possible then asked "aren't I? You are too."

My newly fast beating heart froze at the look on his face. I couldn't quite make out what it was feeling. Something between shock, horror and possibility pity. He didn't say anything for a long moment and I thought maybe he was at a loss for words as this new revelation took over him.

Then finally he spoke in a very shaky voice.

"This was never mend to happen. It wasn't spouse to turn out like this. I never thought… " He trailed off and sighed, trying to compose himself.

"This isn't going to make any sense but trust me it's the truth." I waited bated breath for him to carry on. I knew I would believe whatever he said because I truest him with everything, my heart and soul.

"We aren't dead."

Huh? The words stuck in my mind and I didn't know what to do. I was like one of those printers they had in school where the paper would jam and everything ground to a halt. I couldn't go back but I couldn't go forward either.

"Okay, so I should explain because I'm sure you don't have a clue what I'm going on about. I was watching you dancing in the road." As he said this, a slight smile lit his features. "And then I was the car and just knew you wouldn't make it and I couldn't do nothing." He paused again to gaze at me and that when I noticed it. His eyes. They weren't the lovely emerald I had known and loved. They where completely different. A deep golden colour. It took my breath away. I reached my hand up to his face and placed my palm on his cheek. I immediately pulled it back, shocked. It was ice old. I could feel my eyes clouding up with tears. This wasn't my Edward. My heart spluttered.

"Bella you have to listen to me. I've wanted to tell you every single day but I couldn't. I wanted you to be happy and save. You deserve a normal life." There was something very obvious I was missing but I didn't know what. Edward looked at me and sighed.

"I'll start at the beginning. I was on my way to pick you up." I remembered it well, like a film I'd only just watched.

"It had just started raining and was late. I was going too fast so you wouldn't have to wait. The rain wasn't helping. And then out of no where there was a sharp bend in the road. I couldn't turn fast enough and the tree was right in front of me. There wasn't anything I could do. I don't remember anything else. I woke up and standing over me was a man and he told me that he had saved me. That I was now a …"

I didn't know what to think or do. My whole life seemed to be falling apart. All that I knew form the last five years didn't fit any more. Very thing was spiralling out of control.

"A vampire."

I laughed.

"Yea right. Of course. You expect me to believe that."

"It's true. I don't know how to convince you. I don't know what to say."

None of this made sense. But my senses where telling me that this wasn't my Edward. That something has changed. I looked deep into his eyes and could see no humour there. What was I meant to believe? Who was I meant to trust? I knew I truest my Edward but was this him? Could this possibly be really? Or was I lost in a brilliant dream?

**Hope its okay and i haven't had anyone check it again so sorry for mistakes or it doesn't make sense.**


	7. Everything Has Changed

**Here is the last part - I hope you like it and if you haven't listened to Shadows and Regrets by Yellowcard you should because that was my inspiration!**

At some point I must have fallen asleep. Although I'm not sure how because my head was so full of questions. While I slept less than soundly my mind worked away furiously. A battle raged inside me between my head and heart. My head was telling me this was impossible. That this wasn't my Edward, all my senses where screaming it. And vampires, well that was just stupid. They where mythical beings. My mind was telling me none of this added up. I couldn't deny what I could see and touch. He defiantly was different but some how the same. I realised that he looked exactly as I expected him to look. The same age as when I had last seen him. But that was five years ago. He should have changed, I'm sure I must have. There was also the voice shouting at me repeatedly that Edward was dead. I didn't know what to think. My head was in so much confusion, churning away. They only thing I could do was listen to the one thing that was constant.

My heart.

It could make no more sense than my head but knew that this was Edward. I couldn't deny it any longer. With every beat it pumped his name.

When I woke the decision was made. I'm not sure that it ever really had to be but I had to go through all the options to find that out. _It didn't matter_ to me that none of this made sense because who ever said life was simple. This _was_ my Edward.

I sat up to face the new day and see what surprise it would bring. Edward walked into the room, hesitantly, always watching me carefully. At the sight of him, standing there, something I had dreamed of for a long time, my eyes prickled and tears started to form. They soundlessly slipped down my cheeks and then I started to sob. Edward rushed to my side much faster than I thought possible.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a hushed voice. I couldn't answer him. I just through my arms around him neck and cried into his shoulder like I had when I was small. I clutched him to me.

There where still so many questions I had for him. If I was to believe his vampire tale then there was a lot to ask about. The most important being his diet but they would have to wait. Everything was still so confusing and I hadn't even begun to comprehend what was going on. There where many other things to consider as well. At this precise moment I was balanced on a knife-edge. Soon I would have to choice a side. I could see two options for me from here.

Option one: I believed Edward and followed him wherever him went. My heart lurched for this one but it was not a completely bliss filled one. It had take Edward five years to come back to me that must mean something. Something that I couldn't understand yet. But I was fairly sure that if I choose this option I would have to for sake everything else. That meant my family and friends and life here. The little life that I had. Was true love worth everything else?

Option two: this was a hard option to think but it must be considered. I stay here with my family and friends. Live as I had been for the last five years. Continue down the path that I had unwilling started. I didn't want to hurt my family by leaving. But by staying was I really making them any happier as they watched how I lived my half-life, always shadowed in the thought of what if.

In this I think I had my answer. Was there such a thing as happily ever after? I didn't think so. You make the best of what you've got. It's never easy and always hard but then maybe that's the point of life.

So what do you think I should do?

**Thanks for reading and i hope it wasn't to bad. I would like to say thanks to Crazily Sane Pancake, xx Sandy xx and R.L.N. Tonks for all there many reviews and being there since the start of the story. Also to my special friend - you know who you are lol**


End file.
